


Меланхолия Сакаты Гинтоки

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Меланхолия Сакаты Гинтоки

**Страх и отвращение в космосе**  
  
И вот хоть бы раз не в безысходность, а в бассейн с шампанским!  
С этой мыслью Гинтоки разлепил глаза, сплюнул кровь на клеенку, устилавшую пол, и осторожно огляделся. В центре комнаты, прямо перед ним, стоял стол с многозначительно зеленой лампой. А еще там лежали розовые леденцы. Очень знакомые леденцы. Черт. Во что же он опять вляпался?  
Память возвращалась с трудом, тщетно пытаясь обогнать нахлынувшую панику; к тому же не стоило забывать, что вторым предметом мебели был железный стул, к которому Гинтоки был прикован наручниками.   
Обстановка не вызывала оптимизма, и Гинтоки попытался вспомнить, как он сюда попал.  
  
Кажется, сначала были какие-то аманто. Кажется, они спрашивали у Гинтоки про цветение сакуры, в тот момент Гинтоки уже не очень хорошо соображал, но розовые леденцы переполняли его любовью, и он сказал этим несчастным аманто:  
– Так закончилось же давно цветение сакуры.  
Аманто почему-то расстроились. Жаль, Гинтоки так хотел помочь, и тогда, чтобы хоть немного их утешить, добавил:  
– А если хотите его увидеть, прилетайте следующей весной!  
Тут аманто совсем огорчились, кто-то даже от избытка чувств двинул Гинтоки кулаком в зубы. Вероятно, это был их инопланетный способ говорить «спасибо».  
Гинтоки хотел было похлопать несчастного по плечу, но обнаружил, что не может пошевелить руками. Тогда он пожелал всем спокойной ночи и заснул.  
  
Никогда, – пообещал себе Гинтоки. Никогда, никогда, никогда он больше не будет выбрасывать «Джамп»!   
Если бы он не пошел выбрасывать «Джамп», то не вляпался бы в эту историю с «цветением сакуры», его бы не похитили, накачав наркотиками, не избили бы и не бросили в этой пустой холодной комнате одного.  
Гинтоки было страшно, его мутило и покачивало. А вот Хиджиката, этот надутый мудак, небось сидит себе в закусочной и попивает сакэ. Или делает вид, что работает, когда среди бела дня на улицах Эдо наркоторговцы похищают ни в чем не повинных граждан!  
«Точно, – сказал Здравый Смысл. – Сдохни, Хиджиката, это все из-за тебя!»  
«Хуй ты, а не Здравый Смысл, – перебил его Истинный Здравый Смысл. – Вали отсюда быстрее, хозяин!»  
Усилием воли Гинтоки отогнал панику и решил, что все-таки нужно валить. Тем более что дверь медленно, со зловещим шипением открылась, и в комнату вошел пират.  
Больше всего пират походил на несвежий труп аманто или на того мужика с «Черной Жемчужины»: он выглядел каким-то подгнившим, а вместо бороды у него росли длинные серые щупальца.  
– Твоя говорить, где цветение сакуры прятать! – старательно, по слогам сказал пират.   
«А иначе моя совать твоя тентакли», – глумливо добавил Здравый Смысл.  
«И это будет адский хардкор, а не порно с соплями», – согласился Истинный Здравый Смысл.  
– Неееет! – в ужасе заорал Гинтоки.  
Дальнейшие события слились в сплошное неразличимое пятно: вот он выдергивает из-под себя стул, размахивается, бьет аманто по голове, потом долго пинает его ногами, потом вырезает у него на животе «Земля для землян!», потом с наслаждением топчется по все еще подергивающимся скользким щупальцам, а под конец мочится на труп врага, придерживая стул на весу.  
А потом его, наконец, отпустило.  
  
Стараясь не смотреть на обезображенный труп, валяющийся в углу, Гинтоки осторожно выглянул за дверь – в коридоре было пусто. А напротив, под лестницей (рядом с которой висел подробный план второго яруса космического корабля «Джейн Остин Пауэрс»), виднелась дверь в подсобку. Гинтоки очень надеялся, что это была подсобка, а не столовая, к примеру. Хотя он бы не отказался сейчас от чашки сахара с тремя ложками кофе. Гинтоки метнулся вперед, одним прыжком пересек коридор, и в этот момент произошло две вещи:   
Он понял, что находится на космическом корабле.  
Дверь в подсобку приоткрылась.  
Сворачивать было уже поздно, и Гинтоки влетел внутрь, подминая под себя что-то живое и сопротивляющееся.  
– Заорешь – убью, – шепотом пригрозил он.  
– Слезь с меня, баран кучерявый, – тихо, но очень злобно возмутились в ответ. – Какого хрена ты здесь со стулом таскаешься?  
Так Гинтоки встретил Хиджикату.  
  
  
 **Хиджиката Тоширо. Смешать, но не взбалтывать**  
  
Хиджиката устроил в подсобке наблюдательный пункт. Судя по темным очкам, биноклю и пакету попкорна, он сидел в засаде совсем недолго. А судя по строгому костюму с серо-фиолетовым галстуком, он проник на корабль тайно и под чужим именем.   
– Ничего так, стильненько, – завистливо сказал Гинтоки. Он вдруг понял, что любимая пижама, в которой его притащили на корабль, выглядит сейчас немного по-лоховски.  
– Так какого хрена ты со стулом таскаешься? – Хиджиката в глубоком трансе смотрел на покачивающуюся металлическую ножку, к которой прилипли куски мозгов и небольшое щупальце.  
– Да я бы и рад, – ответил Гинтоки. – Наручники мешают.  
Он с любопытством огляделся. Случайно или нарочно Хиджиката выбрал это место, но все здесь пахло оружейной смазкой, тестостероном и – совсем чуть-чуть – стиральным порошком. Среди тазов, щеток и ведер то и дело попадались мечи и снайперские винтовки, а из хозяйственного шкафчика выглядывал «панцерфауст». Даже на столе, в стеклянной вазочке, россыпью лежали разнокалиберные гранаты. А рядом – недоеденный гамбургер.  
– Повернись, где там у тебя наручники, – сказал Хиджиката, ковыряясь в кармане.  
– Ты что, носишь с собой ключи от наручников? – искренне восхитился чужим ебанатством Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката что-то недовольно пробурчал и отполз в угол, неожиданно заинтересовавшись биноклем.  
– Вот фрик, – припечатал Гинтоки.  
– Да я сейчас вообще ничего делать не буду! – заорал Хиджиката, но тут же заткнулся, покосившись на дверь. За дверью маршировали. Хиджиката очень быстро выключил свет, и Гинтоки оказался в полной темноте – и все еще в наручниках. Пора было что-то срочно предпринять. Тогда Гинтоки, ориентируясь наощупь и протягивая руки предположительно к Хиджикате, призывно заворковал:  
– Хиджиката-кууун, Хиджиката-сааан, Хиджиката-сама, не обижайся, ты же лучший, ты совершенство. Ты – майонез!  
Замок щелкнул, и Гинтоки с удовольствием потряс освобожденной рукой.  
– Ха-ха, так и знал, что это сработает.  
– Заткнись и быстро раздевайся, – шепнули близко, опаляя жарким дыханием щеку. Зашуршала ткань. Гинтоки передернуло.  
– Эээ, ты с ума сошел? Я не из этих! Не из вас! Не буду раздеваться!  
– Будешь.  
Что-то коснулось его, надавило, мягкое и бесформенное, и Гинтоки на всякий случай потянулся за спину, нащупывая верный стул.  
– И избавь меня от своих грязных фантазий, – сказал Хиджиката, включив фонарик. В другой руке он держал свернутую пиратскую форму, которую и протягивал Гинтоки.  
– Сволочь.  
– Хиджиката. Тоширо Хиджиката. Из Японии с любовью.  
Самодовольный вид Хиджикаты был одним большим оскорблением. Ничего, посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.  
Похабно улыбаясь, Гинтоки взялся за пояс пижамных брюк и медленно потянул их вниз.  
Хиджиката, дернув глазом, выключил фонарик.   
  
Вообще-то у него даже был план – это обнаружилось позже, когда они, в пиратских костюмах и с ног до головы увешанные оружием, шли по «Джейн Остин Пауэрс», время от времени здороваясь с какими-то незнакомыми личностями. Через десять минут стало окончательно понятно, что их приняли за своих, можно расслабиться, и Гинтоки сдвинул треуголку на затылок, а Хиджиката снял попугая с плеча и сунул в первую же попавшуюся мусорную корзину.  
– Этой сакурой тут весь трюм набит, – объяснял Хиджиката. – Удивляюсь, как их до сих пор не поймали, без крыши и с таким-то бардаком.  
– Слова настоящего космического волка, мой старый товарищ Тошио! – сказал Гинтоки и злодейски захохотал.  
Хиджиката зыркнул на него испепеляюще, но тут как раз какая-то очередная личность влезла со своим:  
– Здорово, ребята! Как там, в столовой, большая очередь за ромом?  
Когда личность удалилась, дыша перегаром и покачиваясь, Хиджиката вдохнул, выдохнул, а потом продолжил:  
– Самый прикол в том, что в космосе нифига не понятно, куда ты летишь, поэтому я собирался проникнуть в кабину пилота и заставить его повернуть на Землю, пока эти… – он помолчал, а потом, не выдержав, возмущенно крикнул: – Стоят в очереди за ромом!  
На него тут же заозирались. Хиджиката заткнулся, но было уже поздно. Пираты кинулись на них, размахивая руками и что-то выкрикивая; пробежали мимо и исчезли в глубине коридора.  
– Что это было, – сказал Хиджиката. Глаза у него стали большие и круглые, как у кавайной девочки.  
– А я нашел кабину пилота. – Гинтоки остановился перед дверью, на которой висела табличка с черепом и костями, осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Из щели потянуло леденящим холодом далеких бесстрастных звезд. – Или это все-таки серверная…  
– Вот кабина пилота! – Хиджиката распахнул соседнюю дверь, шагая внутрь.  
И изящным движением сбросил с плеча «панцерфауст».  
  
Пилот плавал в большой емкости, наполненной оранжевой газированной жидкостью, и казался похожим на эмбрион, увеличенный в масштабе 1:10. Он обернулся, посмотрел на Хиджикату крошечными злобными глазками и пробулькал:  
– Земляши, как это, землянички, моя не говорить манки-спик.  
Хиджиката запер дверь.  
– А придется, – злобно ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. В помещении пахло корицей, и Гинтоки казалось, что он сейчас сойдет с ума от желания съесть что-нибудь сладкое. Он бы даже, пожалуй, отстоял очередь в столовой. Хорошо, что ответственный суперагент Хиджиката помнил о своей миссии.  
Хиджиката подошел к аквариуму, оценивающе постучал по стеклу, а потом без предупреждения завопил:   
– Всем стоять, это вооруженное огра!.. Тьфу блядь, о чем это я. Твоя Земля лететь, говорю!  
Пилот отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Моя Альдебаран лететь. Меня контракт иметь.  
– Тогда Халк убивать, – ехидно подсказал Гинтоки.  
Отчаянно дергая глазом, Хиджиката помахал мечом перед носом существа и спросил:  
– Жить хочешь?  
Пилот задумался, потом сделал несколько кругов в аквариуме, пытаясь поймать рудиментарный хвост, и наконец ответил:  
– Хочу.  
– Тогда поворачивай на Землю.  
  
Вот так проблема была решена – или была создана видимость того, что она решена, потому что в космосе нифига не понятно, куда ты на самом деле летишь.  
Гинтоки с Хиджикатой сели на какой-то тарахтящий, мигающий лампочками и приятно греющий зад прибор и с облегчением вздохнули.  
– Так что, – спросил Хиджиката. – Как ты сюда попал?  
– Тяга к перемене мест, – кисло ответил Гинтоки. Помолчав, он начал рассказывать.  
  
  
 **Как Гинтоки попал на «Джейн Остин Пауэрс»**  
  
Чемодан был черный, с потрескавшейся, исцарапанной кожей.   
  
Закат, неистовствуя, плескал кровью на глухие стены домов, в воздухе разливалось душное марево. Гинтоки сделал шаг, потом еще один – он пересиливал себя, скручивал в тугой, болезненно вздрагивающий узел нервов и сухожилий. Когда-нибудь, где-нибудь (когда и где давно размылись, превращаясь в тяжелое «нет») у его жизни будет другой смысл и другая цель. Сейчас уже поздно. Во всех смыслах.  
– Я в полном порядке, – шепнул Гинтоки, чувствуя, что не может сделать ни шага.  
Слова прозвучали глухо и рвано.  
– Какого хрена! – сказал себе Гинтоки. – Да ладно, кто-то сутками играет в танчики, кто-то отвисает на бордах или там по ночам потрошит людей, а это всего лишь «Джамп»! Всего лишь. Да. Все правильно. Я возвращаюсь.  
  
Чемодан изменился; старый ремень, которым он был обмотан, исчез, закрытые замки поблескивали тускло, туманно. Гинтоки провел по гладкому прохладному боку, лаская каждую неровность подушечками пальцев. А потом, позже, темное нутро раскрылось перед ним, бесстыдно и откровенно выворачивая содержимое; Гинтоки, затаив дыхание, запустил руку внутрь – и сердце стукнуло, оборвалось.  
  
Он, разумеется, слышал про «цветение сакуры» – «новый кайф для нового поколения»; сам он такие вещи не любил, хотя все говорили, что «цветение сакуры» – безвредный, с витаминами, без отката и раскрывает внутренний потенциал. И первая порция бесплатно.   
Все это пронеслось в голове Гинтоки, когда он смотрел на пакетики с розовыми леденцами, рядами выстроившиеся в чемодане – там, где всего полчаса назад лежали стопки «Джампа».   
Ну разумеется, подумал Гинтоки, ясно как день. Чемодан подменили!   
  
– И что было дальше? – спросил Хиджиката.  
  
Дальше… Выхода было всего два: отжать свой чемодан у наркоторговцев – или заново купить всю коллекцию. Второй вариант был близок к нереальному, а это означало, что пора очистить любимый город от амантовского дурмана. Когда Гинтоки уходил, дорогу ему перегородила старая карга Отосэ – серьезная, непривычно взволнованная. Прикурила папиросу, помолчала. Потом спросила тихо:  
– Что, один пойдешь?  
– Почему один? Нас как минимум двое. Я и моя гордость.  
– Ты про дзюттэ моего мужа? – Отосэ посмотрела на его пояс.  
– Эм, вообще-то нет, – ответил Гинтоки и посмотрел чуть ниже пояса.  
  
Потом удар по голове и пустота.  
Потом что-то сладкое во рту, сладкое, пряное, свежее, с едва различимой кислинкой, будто лежишь в полдень на траве под цветущей сакурой, смотришь на кружение лепестков, и этот образ, быстротечный, щемяще яркий, превращается во вкус и запах.  
Так вот почему «цветение сакуры», мелькнуло в голове. Вот почему.   
Его охватило спокойствие; какое-то высокое серое существо светило лампой в лицо и что-то спрашивало, но слова слились в белый и розовый вихрь, в танец лепестков, только одна вещь была неправильной, только одна.  
– Верните, пожалуйста, мой «Джамп», – мягко попросил Гинтоки. Ему не хотелось напрягать это чудесное существо с паяльником в руках.  
– Хрен тебе, а не «Джамп». И что ты теперь скажешь, тупой ворюга? Что ты теперь скажешь?!  
– Меня это ранит, – ответил Гинтоки.  
  
Хиджиката сидел молча, задумчиво глядя под ноги. Потом спросил:  
– А наркота где?  
– А наркоту я принес в жертву звериным богам, – ответил Гинтоки. После приступа внезапной откровенности он чувствовал себя странно и немного неловко, как бывает, когда просыпаешься после вечеринки в постели с совершенно незнакомыми людьми и предметами смущающе противоестественного назначения.  
– В смысле?  
– Да Садахару чемодан сожрал, я и не заметил, как.  
– О, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– А сам-то ты что? Давай, рассказывай, Хиджиката-кун! Теперь твоя очередь.  
Пилот из своего аквариума согласно побулькал. Хиджиката открыл рот, а потом, подобравшись, заявил:  
– Нет, не могу, это служебная тайна.  
– Да ладно тебе, Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки наклонился, опираясь рукой на какой-то тумблер, и умильно заглянул Хиджикате в глаза. – А то ты раньше мало трепался про служебные тайны. Или… О, только не говори мне, что ты подтираешь чужие обосрашечки!  
– Заткнись и сдохни!  
Похоже, Гинтоки угадал.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Хиджикату, оценивая готовность к добровольному сотрудничеству, а потом достал из кармана монетку.  
– Если выпадет решка, я отвечу на любой твой вопрос. А если орел – то наоборот.  
Хиджиката покосился на монетку. Потом кивнул:  
– Но кидать буду я.  
  
  
 **H &G R DEAD**  
  


В условном помещении, рядом с оранжевым кубом, внутри которого что-то шевелится, стоят два человека в костюмах пиратов. На стене висит ружье и три картины: портрет Зигмунда Фрейда, карандашный скетч «Юкио Мисима примеряет маску» и фламандский натюрморт с бананом, майонезом и зонтиком-тростью. Один человек, прикрыв лицо ладонью, кидает монетку на пол. Это Хиджиката. Второй, Гинтоки, задумчиво смотрит на монетку.

  
  
Гинтоки: Орел.   
Хиджиката: Твою мать! (Пауза.) Это случайность.  
Гинтоки: Один раз – это случайность, два – совпадение, в третий бьют по морде ногами. Но когда переваливаешь за полусотню, законы статистики превращаются в математическую абстракцию. Попробуем в семьдесят пятый раз, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката: У меня больше не осталось служебных тайн. А также страшных тайн или постыдных тайн. Даже чужих тайн – и тех не осталось. Постой… Сколько времени все это уже длится?   
Гинтоки: Не помню. (Пауза.) Кажется, у нас была какая-то цель. Но какая? Мы ждем… гонца?.. посланника? Нет. Гамлета.  
  


Гинтоки выглядит встревоженным и растерянным.

  
  
Хиджиката: Датского?  
Гинтоки: Соционического.  
Хиджиката: (Уверенно.) Нет, Кихейтай с этим делом не связан.  
Гинтоки: Точно?  
Хиджиката: (Кидает монетку.) Абсолютно.  
Гинтоки: (Не глядя.) Семьдесят пять – ноль.  
Хиджиката: Вот блядь.  
  


Теперь Хиджиката тоже озирается по сторонам. Прожектор переползает на портрет Зигмунда Фрейда, читающего Джорджа Оруэлла.

  
  
Гинтоки: Хорошо, но куда теперь девать мадленки?  
Хиджиката: Мадленки – это уже перебор.   
Гинтоки: Ладно, я съем их позже. (Пауза.) Все дело в том, что это Гинтама.  
Хиджиката: (Пристально разглядывает натюрморт.) Должны же быть какие-то объяснения, кроме того, что это Гинтама. Нормальные объяснения. Первое: подсознательно я боюсь выигрывать, ведь настоящий трагический герой антиуспешен и далек от мещанского благополучия. Словно бы выигрыш поставил меня на одну доску с… (Хиджиката задумывается.)  
Гинтоки: С Дейлом Карнеги.  
Хиджиката: Примерно так. Второе: пока мы бросали монетку, началась новая арка, и мы не знаем ни ее законов, ни ее сюжета. Знаем только, что ждем Гамлета, но и этот факт не является бесспорным. Третье…   
  


Хиджиката достает монету, кидает Гинтоки. Тот вертит ее в руке, у монеты две решки.

  
  
Хиджиката: Попробуем хакнуть закон вероятности. Как говорил кто-то умный, «человек расширяет Путь, а не Путь расширяет человека», – см. Датэ Масамунэ и его любимая чашка, или см. исход из Египта, или даже пресловутое «сорок два», да какая нахрен уже разница. (Пауза.) Я запутался.   
  


Хиджиката кидает монетку, она крутится на полу, останавливается. В этот момент ружье, висящее на стене, неожиданно выстреливает. Гинтоки и Хиджиката вздрагивают. В иллюминаторе видна падающая комета.

  
  
Гинтоки: Семьдесят шесть – ноль.  
Хиджиката: Я понял. Кажется, нас прокляли духи.   
Гинтоки: Только тебя. Давай, Хиджиката-кун, вспомни какую-нибудь самую-самую страшную тайну.  
Хиджиката: …А еще я пишу стихи.  
  


Над сценой опускается завеса жалости.

  
  
  
**Лирика и шмон**  
  
Хиджиката откашлялся, уставился в стену, будто хотел ее просверлить, и с выражением зачел:  
  
Леса полоса  
На склоне горы, словно  
Пояс для меча.  
  
– Да ладно! – засомневался Гинтоки. – Это ты что, сам написал?  
– А то, – солидно кивнул Хиджиката.  
– Ну надо же, – сказал Гинтоки. – А еще можешь?  
  
С белой сливы  
Теперь для меня начинается  
Каждое утро.  
  
– А у тебя все такое…  
– Какое такое?  
– Ну такое. Без рифмы.  
– Почему, и с рифмой есть, – ответил Хиджиката.  
  
Добрейший патер Гвардиан  
мне предлагает рюмку водки,   
такой, что судорога – в глотке,   
глоток – и мертвый будет пьян.  
  
Гинтоки занервничал. Хиджиката оказался слишком охуенным, и это было трудно выносить. Гинтоки бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что в свободное время Хиджиката оттягивается на стритрейсерских тусовках – или играет с сегуном в сеги. Фу ты, какая примадонна!   
Высокомерно прищурившись, он бросил:  
– Я-то думал, ты только про майонез и можешь, а ты, оказывается…  
– И про майонез могу, – добродушно кивнул Хиджиката.  
  
Майонез майо  
Майонез с майонезом  
Барагаки вау!  
  
Гинтоки моргнул, а потом заорал:   
– Прекрати вот это, что ты сейчас делаешь! Прекрати немедленно!  
– Да что я делаю?!  
– Прекрати выходить из характера!  
Он так разозлился, что схватил тяжелую папку, лежавшую на полу, размахнулся, но тут папка открылась, и из нее посыпались листы – все с печатями и очень интересной информацией. Увлекшись прозой, Гинтоки тут же забыл про стихи.  
По всему выходило, что «Джейн Остин Пауэрс» была кораблем-оборотнем, который прятал за распиздяйством и беспечностью серьезные дела. Даже экипаж, похоже, не знал, что на самом деле перевозили на этом корабле, думая, что имеет дело с обычными наркотиками.  
Засекреченный груз хранился в шлюпке, готовой к отправлению в любой момент; таможенные декларации и сопроводительные документы заставляли волосы шевелиться на голове. Гинтоки сглотнул, потряс папку, вытряхивая из нее все до последнего.  
А потом встал и подошел к притихшему пилоту.  
  
– Ну, Хан-долбаный-Соло, что везем? Предъявите документики, – развязным голосом сказал Гинтоки, многозначительно прокручивая монетку между пальцами. Он много раз видел, что именно так делает полиция, алчущая мзды, и сам хотел попробовать хоть однажды. Для полноты образа ему не хватало только наручников, но наручники можно было отобрать у Хиджикаты.  
– Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Хиджиката.  
– Бабло отжимаю, – коротко пояснил Гинтоки. – Тут проходит трубопровод с баблом.   
– Господи, что за дикость, это уже давно делается по-другому!  
Хиджиката достал из кармана бумажку, развернул ее, смачно харкнул на изнанку – и прилепил к аквариуму. На бумажке было написано:  
  


«В связи с проведением Межгалактических Олимпийских Игр…»

  
  
– Четко, – одобрительно кивнул Гинтоки и снова зарылся в бумажки: – Таак, что тут у нас, в этой шлюпке-шлюпочке-шлюпенции… кроме «сакуры». Суконбу и Стражи?  
– Стражи… – Хиджиката перевернул декларацию. – Некто Эс Крамер производитель. Гильгамеш, Багамут, Кактуар, Омега Випуна…  
– Оружие омег? – машинально перевел Гинтоки. – Что, слезы и ножи?  
– Скорее, кентавр-зомби, – задумчиво хмыкнул Хиджиката. – А знаешь, что самое интересное?  
– М?  
– Личность заказчика, который все это время прятался на корабле. Ладно, через полчаса прилетим, а там – извини, но я должен.  
Хиджиката протянул ему накладную, Гинтоки глянул, схватился за голову и уже было открыл рот, чтобы заорать, но тут произошло кое-что странное.  
  
Пилот поднялся в аквариуме, перепрыгнул через борт и до неприятного знакомым голосом на чистейшем японском сказал:  
– Через полчаса корабль взорвется, идиоты.  
И сдернул с себя непропорционально большую голову со злобными глазками.  
– Так что лично я пошел, а вы как хотите, – добавил Кацура и, распахнув дверь, стремительно исчез.  
  
В это краткое, быстротечное мгновение весь мир раскрылся перед ними, замерев на паузе; они могли бы сделать все, что угодно, они могли бы родиться и вырасти вместе, вместе прожить всю жизнь, бесчисленную и бездонную череду ночей и дней – но так и не узнать друг друга. Они могли бы развернуть корабль в направлении ближайшей звезды и заниматься любовью, и слышать, как дрожат, нагреваясь, переборки, и загадывать желание на падающей звезде, в которую превратился этот корабль.  
Они могли бы… да много чего могли, на самом деле, но им помешало две вещи: джен и ахтунг.   
  
Хиджиката с Гинтоки переглянулись.   
– Вот хоть бы раз в бассейн с шампанским… – грустно сказал Гинтоки.  
А потом они рванули наперегонки – занимать места на уходящей шлюпке.


End file.
